Where The Soul Is
by Josafeena
Summary: Sequel to Where the Heart Is. An old flame of Klor'el's comes looking for him


Where the Soul Is

By Josafeena

Completed: 8/4/00

Category: Drama, Romance

Spoiler: Season 3

Rating: PG13, some language and violence

Summary: Sequel to "Where the Heart Is". An old flame of Klor'el's comes looking for him. Set a month after 'Pretence'.

Disclaimer: Not mine someone else's, Don't sue me I'm just playing with them.

Author's note: Big hugs due to Val for excellent beta-ing, making me think and stuff… Feedback is loved and adored. Enjoy.

***

The spacecraft landed softly among the towering pine trees. Once the dust had settled a hatch opened and a tall figure emerged cautiously. Sharp brown eyes scanned the area, a staff lowered, echoing the menace in his eyes. When nothing challenged him he turned and held his hand out towards the hatch. His companion took the proffered hand and moved gracefully out of the ship. 

The female looked out from under her hood at the alien surroundings focusing on their destination, a towering mountain where they would find a secret military base. 

They stood side by side as the ship lifted off and flew into the starry black night, there was no turning back now. They began the short trek towards Cheyenne Mountain.

***

SG-1 was returning from their recent mission to PK2-834, a frozen arctic planet with little signs of civilization. They exited the Stargate, brushing heavy clumps of snow from their insulated jackets. 

General Hammond was waiting for them at the foot of the gangplank. "Welcome back SG-1."

"Promise that we never have to go back there." Daniel Jackson sniffled as he removed the hood of his jacket.

General Hammond frowned as the young doctor sneezed into a handkerchief.

"It seems sir, that Danny boy doesn't like the cold." O'Neill mocked, patting Doctor Jackson on the back. 

"I'm afraid I'll have to wait to hear how your mission went until later. We had some visitors while you were away, asking for you by name, Colonel."

***

An hour later, after a shower and a change of clothes, the team sat in the debriefing room as General Hammond explained the situation.

" . . . They came to the main entrance and asked to see Colonel O'Neill, when the guard told them to leave, the Jaffa opened fire with a Zat gun. They made it inside the complex but our men were able to apprehend them before they got any further than ground level. They surrendered and asked to be taken to Colonel O'Neill."

SG-1 watched the surveillance video of a tanned Jaffa and a smaller hooded accomplice surrender to the huge contingent of soldiers surrounding them. The Jaffa willingly handed over his staff weapon and zat gun and even a small weapon he had concealed in his belt. When they were led out of camera range General Hammond stopped the tape. 

"They've refused to speak to anyone except you Colonel. Doctor Fraser examined them both. The Jaffa is carrying a Goa'uld larva that is almost at the adult level, but the young woman who came with him appears to be human." 

"A Jaffa would never enter a situation that would force him to surrender. I believe their intention is as they have stated, to speak to you, Colonel." Teal'c interpreted.

"Well, if they have something to say I'd like to hear it." Jack said, looking up the General.

Hammond nodded to the soldier at the door to retrieve the prisoners in. 

Jack sat back in his chair trying to think who would bring a Jaffa all this way to talk to him. When the young woman walked in he expected to recognize her but was surprised to see the face of a stranger. A pretty stranger at that. 

She removed her hood and let her dark brown hair fall around her shoulders. Her sparkling blue eyes searched the room for the face of the man she sought, but did not know the face she named. 

She ruled out the Dark Jaffa who raised his eyebrow at her, and the woman whose expression was questioning. Her eyes met the younger man's. "O'Neill?" She asked timidly.

"No, that would be me." Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as attention moved to him. "And you are?"

"My name is Mena. This is my companion Sha'rif." She gestured to the stoic Jaffa who sat at her side. 

He nodded at O'Neill, but continued to eye the team carefully, in particular Teal'c, who stared back.

"We have come to your planet to seek your help. I am looking for someone I believe you know. The son of Apophis, Lord Klor'el."

The team looked at each other with unease.

"How do you know Klor'el?" Daniel asked tentatively.

"I was to be his wife."

"And you still want to find him?" Carter asked, barely concealing her disbelief. "When was the last time you saw him?" 

"A month ago Heru'ur attacked us. Klor'el sent me to a hidden location to keep me safe. He never returned. I discovered that Heru'ur lost two battleships to the Tollan, but that is all I could find out about the battle. None of the system lords will tell me what happened. They have never thought favourably of me."

"What makes you think we know where the snake-boy?" O'Neill demanded with false indignation. 

"I . . . I'm not sure. Klor'el would hate me for asking his enemies for help, but perhaps you could contact the Tok'ra for me?" She pleaded, her sad blue eyes turning to each of the team. 

Sam took the opportunity to speak. "There is someone who can tell you what you want to know. I think it's his right to tell you what happened." She looked at the others for confirmation, and they each nodded.

"We'll send the signal to the Tok'ra immediately." General Hammond told them.

***

An hour later Sam was waiting in the control room for the Tok'ra's in-coming response. 

"We have confirmation, it's a message from the Tok'ra." The controller announced. 

Carter, O'Neill, Daniel and General Hammond crowded around the computer screen as a series of symbols scrolled across. 

"It's an address, they want us to come to them." Samantha read.

"What do you think sir, should we send these guys through?" O'Neill asked as he turned to General Hammond.

"I think SG-1 should accompany our visitors. Prepare for departure people."

***

Daniel entered the debriefing room where Mena and the Jaffa had been left under guard and took a seat across from them. "We made contact with the Tok'ra, they've requested your presence,"

"I would like to believe that is good news," Mena stated as she rose from the table and turned towards the chart on the wall, "Yet again I find myself walking into the arms of Klor'el's enemies." 

Daniel noticed her troubled expression and went to stand beside her, aware he was being carefully watched by Sha'rif. "The Tok'ra are not your enemies, you're not a Goa'uld. You have nothing to fear."

"Except what they may tell me." She turned to look at him. Daniel could see the naked sorrow in her eyes. "I understand you must be going through a lot right now. I know what it's like to lose a loved one and not know what has become of them." Daniel told her earnestly, noticing a glimmer of realization in her expression.

"You're Daniel, are you not?" She asked.

He remembered there had been no formal introduction, and was surprised. "Yes . . .."

"I am very sorry about what happened to Am-- I mean Sha're. It cannot have been easy for you to lose her." She turned to take her seat again but Doctor Jackson grabbed her arm to hold her in place.

"Wait, how do you know Sha're?"

Sha'rif stood glaring at Jackson.

The soldiers also became alert and raised their weapons in the Jaffa's direction.

Mena nodded at Sha'rif to be seated. She moved closer to Daniel and whispered in his ear. "Skaara told me of her."

"Daniel, are you ready to go?" Sam called from the hallway.

"Just a minute." He called back. "Skaara told you?!" 

"Yes." She swept out of the room with Sha'rif following, leaving a bewildered Daniel behind.

***

Martouf and Jacob were waiting for them when the group stepped out of the gate.

"Dad!" Samantha hugged her father. "It's good to see you."

"You too, pumpkin." 

"So, where's our *mutual friend*?" Jack asked.

"Ah, He is currently on a mission for the Tok'ra, but we expect his return shortly." Martouf explained dialling a new address on the DHD.

"Does your friend know what happened to Klor'el?" Mena asked with annoyance stepping forward.

"Yes, he will tell you want you wish to know." Lantesh told her sternly, asserting control of his host's body.

"Come." Selmack ushered the group through the gate to the Tok'ra's new base of operations.

***

The Tok'ra were now occupying a warm planet of equatorial climate. A group of Tok'ra were standing by to escort Mena and Sha'rif to a room where they were to be kept under guard. SG-1 stayed at the Stargate to await Skaara's return.

"I'll see you later Kiddo." Jacob told Sam as he left with the guards.

"Bye dad." Sam waved to her father, and smiled to herself at how well they were getting along these days.

"So Marty, where did you send Skaara?" O'Neill asked the Tok'ra.

"You understand I cannot divulge the exact details of his mission," Martouf explained. "What I can tell you is that he is undercover on a Goa'uld world, looking for information on a Tok'ra operative who disappeared." 

"Disappeared?" Daniel began to ask incredulously but before Martouf could answer the Gate became active, and a wormhole was established.

Martouf, Carter, Daniel, O'Neill and Teal'c watched from a distance as the Tok'ra Gate opened. After a few seconds a figure flew from the event horizon landing on his hands and knees. A Heavy brown cloak covered his Tok'ra uniform. The thick braided hair was pulled back into a long plait, but it was unmistakably the same young man they had left with the Tok'ra months ago.

Martouf helped him to stand and brush off the dirt. When Skaara looked up to see his friends they all saw the black eye, swollen lip and bloody nose.

"O'Neill!" Skaara began to move forwards but his knees weakened and Martouf and O'Neill had to help him up.

"Jeez, what'd they do to you?!" A worried frown creased Jack's brow as they headed back to the ring device.

"It is not as bad as it looks," Skaara assured him, then turned to Martouf. "The mission was a success, but as I was returning to the Chaapa'ai, I was attacked by some of the villagers. They wanted my gold." 

"A mugger by any other name . . ." Jack muttered.

"Mugger? I do not . . ." Skaara frowned confusedly then shrugged his shoulders. "The people there are so poor and hungry they are forced to steal." He looked at Martouf with large compassionate brown eyes. "I think we should send aid to them."

"Perhaps we will, but first we need to get you to a medic." At that the Tok'ra activated the ring device and they were transported inside the Tok'ra's secret base.

"I should make my report to Selmack." Skaara announced once they were in the tunnels and started to march off ahead of them.

"No, you should see a doctor." Daniel pulled him back. "There's something we have to tell you."

***

Skaara sat on the examination table listening to Daniel explain their story as the medic, Aldar, poked at his bruised ribs.

"...She claims to be Klor'el's *Intended* but she hasn't heard from him since his battle with Heru'ur. Her name's . . ."

"Mena." Skaara whispered the name softly, noting the familiar feeling when it passed through his lips. He hadn't thought of her very often since he had been freed of his demon, but now the memories came rushing back, flooding his senses. The night they had first met, her birthday celebration, their last night together.

SG-1 and the Tok'ra contingent, Martouf and Jacob, exchanged glances as Skaara stared off into space, until Aldar began to bind his ribs tightly with a bandage.

"There was something else . . ." Daniel began. "She knew you Skaara, and Sha're."

"Yes, she spoke to me on two occasions when Klor'el was weakened and I was able to gain control of my body. At first, I panicked. I wanted to escape but then I realised Klor'el would regain control and punish anyone who let me get past them. I spoke to her, of my home, my family, and my friends on Earth. She was so kind and understanding. She even tried to talk Klor'el into 'co-existing', but he insisted it was just a dream, that 'I' did not exist." He looked around at his silent audience; Jack was frowning in what Skaara took to be disapproval.

"You must not judge her for loving him. He lied to her about everything. She had no knowledge of the atrocities he committed everyday. He showed her nothing but love."

Daniel layed a hand on the young boy's arm. "Well it's about time she found out what happened to him, I'll go get her." Daniel said as he walked out of the infirmary.

***

"Klor'el!" Mena ran to Skaara wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. 

"No, I'm not." Skaara whispered sadly into her ear.

Mena pulled away from him slowly, looking into his eyes. "Skaara." The name came out almost like a sob. The beautiful blue eye filled with saltwater. "I'm so glad you're free." 

"You are?!" O'Neill barely concealed the shock in his voice. Daniel elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yes, Skaara deserved to be free and I am happy for him." She kept her eyes trained on Skaara. "Does this mean Klor'el is . . ."

"No, the operation the Tok'ra performed left Klor'el alive. He was sent to a Goa'uld world, but we have not heard of him since. It is possible he did not survive the journey." Skaara pulled Mena close to him as the tears began to spill down her cheeks. He glanced at the strangers surrounding them.

"Why don't I take you outside for some fresh air?" He offered as Mena lifted her head.

She nodded weakly.

***

They sat on a sand dune together watching the waves lap along the beach.

"Why did you join the Tok'ra?" Mena asked, staring at the motion of the sea, once again the dignified woman she'd been before Skaara arrived.

"I wanted to help them. They are fighting against the Goa'uld." Skaara told her.

"What about your home? I thought all you wanted was to return to Abydos." She turned to look questioningly at him.

"I did go home, to see my father. He thought I was still a Goa'uld and attacked me. To many my face is the face of that demon." He looked at her carefully and noticed her eyes filling with tears. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry, I did not mean that . . .."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Yes you did. You have every right to feel that way. Please, go on."

"Well, I realized while I was on Abydos that after all I have been through, all the wondrous sights I had seen, I could not return to that life." He turned his head and looked out at the expanse of ocean before them. "Do you know had never seen an ocean until I saw it through Klor'el. There is no sea on Abydos, only oceans of sand. I had never seen so much water before, or been inside a palace, slept in a soft bed, traveled on a starship . . . been with a woman."

They both blushed and Mena leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you can find some positive aspects to the ordeal."

"I met you didn't I, that almost makes it seem worthwhile." 

"I know you don't really mean that, but it's very kind of you to say." She whispered to him then pecked him on the cheek. She kept her hand on his cheek, watching him.

"If it means anything to you, I am sorry for your pain." He told her nervously.

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder again. "I was prepared to hear that news for a long time. It was a shock to find you instead, but I knew he could not have survived, without returning."

Skaara found his arms had instinctively wrapped around her body. He was shocked at the familiarity he felt in her presence but could not bring himself to let go of her.

***

"The evening meal will be served soon, I will return to escort you if you wish." Skaara brought Mena back to the room in the Tok'ra underground.

Mena smiled coyly at the ground. "I would appreciate it." 

Skaara's heart skipped a beat. He glanced nervously at Sha'rif who was watching the pair suspiciously. "Good . . . I will see you then." He turned and walked hurriedly out of the room.

"You have been very quiet of late, my friend." Mena said to the Jaffa as she turned from the doorway. "Have you no opinion to offer me?"

"It is not my place to advise you, my lady." Sha'rif replied diplomatically, not moving from his place at the side of the door. He had chosen a position that allowed him to guard the door, catching anyone who entered unaware, as he had been trained.

"It never stopped you in the past." Mena teased, disappearing behind a screen where she began to undress. "I ask again, what do you think of all that has come to pass?"

"I do not trust these Tok'ra or the Tau'ri."

"And they do not trust us." She reappeared a moment later wrapped in a towel. "But what about their news?"

"I admit it was strange to see Lord Klor'el's host stand before me and say our lord has disappeared."

"Yes, Skaara did seem like Klor'el, but now I realise how very different they are." Her voice had a distant quality to it. A dreamy smile spread across her lips.

Sha'rif raised his eyebrow at her comment, he had suspected her reaction to the host wold be clouded by her physical desire for him, but was still surprised to be right. He watched her closely as she washed her neck and shoulders over a basin of water, with a damp cloth. It angered him to see his future queen do these things for herself, without the luxury of handmaidens and palace baths. He would someday see her returned to her former glory.

***

"You are very much mistaken, that is not how we came to be together." 

The evening meal had been going well, merry banter crossing the long table where SG-1, Martouf, Jacob, most of the council of elders, Mena and Sha'rif, were seated. The Jaffa and his protectorate had remained tactfully quiet throughout the meal, giving only laconic answers to any questions put to them. At least until Martouf had started asking about Mena's home world. He had made the mistake of assuming she had been forced to leave her home.

"I was not forced to do anything, I asked Klor'el to take me away from Galitia." She spoke calmly and slowly but her tone gave away the annoyance she felt.

"I can verify that." Skaara added quietly. 

"Klor'el offered me a chance to leave a world and a culture where I was nothing more than an ornament to be paraded before the various Goa'uld passing through our temple." She looked up at them to see all eyes focused in her direction. She sighed. "I realise Klor'el committed a great deal of brutality, and that he kept Skaara imprisoned for years . . . but I never knew anything but his love. It may be difficult for you to believe but a lot of what Klor'el did was simply to earn his father's approval. His relationship with Apophis was very important to him. Refusing to make me a host didn't help matters, but all he ever wanted was to please his father."

"Is that how he justified himself to you?" 

Mena looked up to see Daniel Jackson looking pointedly at her. He had good reason to be angry with the Goa'uld, all of these people did. She bit her lip and frowned, realising the position she had backed herself into. "No. He did not try to justify his actions. He believed he had been doing the right thing. If it was it not for Klor'el, Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill would be dead now." 

"How is that?" This time Selmack was the one to speak.

"Two years ago, Klor'el and Apophis were poised to attack the Tau'ri. On the way to Earth Klor'el discovered a pair of stowaways on board – the Shovah and his new master." She looked directly at O'Neill and Teal'c.

O'Neill had cringed at the familiar names, remembering how close they had come to being executed that day. "Hold on a minute. Klor'el didn't save us, Skaara did."

Skaara looked up with a start, hearing his name. He had silently been praying this topic of conversation would be quickly forgotten.

"Skaara wasn't in control, Klor'el was." Mena argued across the table.

"But I spoke to Skaara, he was the one who gave the order to let Teal'c live." O'Neill angrily protested, banging his fist on the table to emphasize his point.

"No, O'Neill, she is right." Skaara's voice was low and almost whispered. "He was in control."

Jack saw the pained expression on Skaara's face and realised what an uncomfortable topic this was for him. He looked straight at Mena then back to Skaara. 

Mena caught him to the chase. "Perhaps we should continue this another time Colonel?" Her tone was slightly more polite this time.

"Sure." O'Neill watched Skaara fidget with his cutlery. He wanted to kick himself for getting so worked up.

***

The dinner adjourned. Everyone moved into another room. Sam, Martouf and Jacob huddled together while Daniel talked with some members of the Tok'ra council. Jack and Teal'c tested what the Tok'ra had to offer in the line of beverages. Skaara sat down in a corner to watch the others mingle.

"I'm sorry. I have offended you."

He looked up to see Mena's sad eyes looking down at him. "You didn't offend me." He took her hand and pulled her down to sit beside him. "It was just . . . uncomfortable to be reminded about certain things."

"I don't think they like me." Mena sighed as they watched his friends.

"No, they cannot understand how you feel. You fell in love with one of their greatest enemies, and you still try to defend him. What you must do is try to understand how they feel."

She took his hand in hers and smiled at him. "You are wise. What a great asset you must be to the Tok'ra."

***

"He has been very open with us." Martouf revealed to Sam and Jacob while they kept an eye on Skaara. "He told us everything about his time with Klor'el. Though he never mentioned Mena."

"That's not actually true. I heard him mention her name before." Jacob interrupted

"What's that?" O'Neill joined them, swirling a glass of green liquid.

"When Skaara first came to us he fell ill for a short time. One night while I was sitting with him, he spoke feverishly, mentioning names I did not recognize, one of them was Mena."

"Really? Seems to me he's got a little thing for her." O'Neill observed, nodding towards Skaara and Mena talking quietly to each other in the corner.

"You know, it's possible he's still sensing some of Klor'el's feelings for her." Sam piped in. "It's pretty difficult to discern you feelings from someone else's after they've been living in your head."

"Somehow I don't think Skaara has any problem differentiating his feelings from those of Klor'el." Selmack spoke as he asserted control of his host. "But he may face adversity in the form of her Jaffa." 

***

Sha'rif stood close to Mena and Skaara, keeping a close eye on the young couple. He often had to stand by when his master Klor'el was being intimate with Mena, but though this young man looked exactly like the goa'uld he had been trained to serve, he knew this was nothing more than a treacherous host trying to seduce the young lady.

"Is there somewhere we could go to get away from Sha'rif?" Mena whispered to Skaara. 

Skaara's brow raised in surprise. "Of course." He looked up at the Jaffa.

Sha'rif turned his head to look momentarily at the Shovah. 

Skaara took Mena by the elbow and they began to creep towards the door.

"Where are you taking her ladyship?" 

Mena and Skaara turned. Sha'rif folded his arms in a manner that accentuated every muscle, a grim expression on his features.

"Sha'rif, I . . ." Mena began, leaning up close to his ear. "I am uncomfortable here, I want you to watch these Tok'ra carefully, and especially the Tau'ri, they make me nervous." She added a meaningful glare in O'Neill's direction.

"I will do as you say, my lady." Sha'rif bowed his head and resumed his rigid surveillance of the room.

***

"That wasn't so hard." Skaara exclaimed as he walked her through the corridors of the Tok'ra base. 

"No. Sometimes I think he realises how annoying it can be to have someone watching your every movement, but really he just doesn't trust you." Mena giggled a light sound that made Skaara smile contently. 

He led her into a room and closed the door behind them. "I don't think he will find us here." 

"Are these your quarters?" Mena asked as her eyes wandered about the room.

"Yes." He told her shyly. He wondered briefly if he was right to bring her here, but she didn't seem to mind.

She sat down on the bed, testing it. "It's a lot smaller than I imagined." The room was a little box-shape space with grey walls, ceiling, and floor. The only furniture was the bed, a table and a closet, which she assumed was full of the bland uniform all the Tok'ra wore. Spotting a small metallic object on the table Mena carefully picked it up between her thumb and forefinger.

"What is this?" 

Skaara smiled sentimentally. Of all the objects in the room she had managed to pick up on the most significant.

"That is a little piece of Tau'ri magic." He grinned as he took the lighter from her. Sitting beside her he flicked the lighter open, producing a flame.

She gasped in surprise, then marvelled as he waved it before her. Just as quickly as the flame had lit, he snapped it shut with a flick of the wrist.

"Colonel O'Neill gave it to me a long time ago when he first came to Abydos." He reminisced as he held the lighter in his hand. "I thought it was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. A metal that produced fire! I had never known anything like it. After all I have seen this is still the only possession I value. That's sound silly, doesn't it."

She smiled warmly. "No, it doesn't. It might not be some great piece of technology such as the Goa'uld possess, or an artifact of great historic value, but it's significant to you and that is all that matters." 

He reached out and touched her cheek. He felt the softness of her lips with his thumb, and traced his fingers along her jaw. Their eyes met. A burning desire overcame Skaara and he leaned forward to kiss her.

***

Sha'rif waited in their quarters. He wasn't sure where the host had taken his charge but he knew they would have to return eventually. The time had come to take action. He removed his armour and laid it out on the table. On the underside of the chest plate, he found a collection of metal strips and wires. As he meticulously reassembled the pieces he went over his plan of action in his mind. He had already attained a zatnikitel from one of the guards, and subsequently vaporised the body. Now all he had to do was wait for Mena and the host to return. He would then immobilize either the host or Mena, if the situation required it. Once the last piece of the puzzle was put in place Sha'rif held the finished object before him. The portable communicator came to life at once. The face of another Jaffa appeared. 

"Lock onto my signal and commence the attack!" Sha'rif ordered. The Jaffa nodded and the image faded. All that was left to do now was wait and anticipation.

***

"Wait, I cannot do this." Mena sat up from the bed they were lying on.

Skaara stopped kissing her neck and pushed up the shoulder of her dress. "I understand." He admitted sadly.

"No, it's not that I dislike it," she smiled. "I liked it very much. It's just that this is very sudden, I don't want to rush." She took his hand and held it. "Sha'rif will be anxious if I don't return to our quarters soon." Her voice was low and soft.

"I'll take you back." Skaara stood drinking in the sight of her. The way her disheveled hair fell about her delicate shoulders, the brightness in her blue eyes, that looked at him in a new light now.

They walked hand in hand down the corridors to her room. 

"What will you do now you know Klor'el is probably gone?" Skaara asked timidly.

"I don't know." She sighed, obviously unsure how to answer him. "I don't think I could return to a Goa'uld world after all I have learned about them."

Skaara was about to ask her something else when suddenly the ground beneath him began to shake.

"What was that?" Mena asked as she braced herself against the wall.

"I don't know, it could have been a tremor, or . . ." Another blast rocked the structure.

"An attack!" They spoke together, seeing fear in each other's eyes.

"I must get to Sha'rif." Mena declared as she marched up to the door of their quarters. 

"Wait," Skaara called after her.

She walked into the room and stopped so suddenly he bumped into her.

"What . . .?" He looked up to see Sha'rif standing in front of them pointing a zat gun at them.

"What are you doing Sha'rif?" Mena tried to hide her unease behind a calm tone of voice.

"I am taking you away from this place. By force if necessary." His eyes remained fixed on Skaara.

"We are under attack, you must put the weapon away and come with me, Mena will not be harmed." Skaara urged the Jaffa, but the weapon remained pointed firmly at him.

"No, we must wait here until I am signalled."

"Signalled? By who?" Mena moved closer to the tall Jaffa.

Sha'rif's eyes shifted momentarily to her as he considered informing her of his plan.

"You . . . you contacted the Goa'uld." All the colour was drained from her face. Her head felt so light she feared she might faint.

"Do not worry, my lady," Sha'rif's voice was soothing and calm. "I will protect you with my life from these Tok'ra." The word was almost spat form his grimacing mouth.

She grabbed his forearm and looked pleadingly into his eyes. "Take me if you will, but do not harm these people!"

"I apologise in advance Mena." Sha'rif's eyes stayed trained on Skaara, but his hand slowly reached out to Mena's shoulder. Before she could utter a word of protest he had gripped her pressure point so tightly she lost consciousness. He caught her in his arms and carefully eased her to the floor.

Skaara took the opportunity and lunged at Sha'rif.

The larger man struggled with the fiery Abydonian as they grappled, the Zat discharged.

Skaara fell to his knees as the pain shook his nervous system. It had been quite a while since his last experience of this variety of torture but he remembered it all too well. He found himself being dragged across the floor and propped up against the wall by Sha'rif. His tongue and limbs refused to obey his command of protest, yet another familiar sensation from his troubled past.

Sha'rif bent over the quivering young man and tied his wrists. Once his captive was secured he crossed to the entrance preparing to confront the approaching footsteps.

Skaara struggled weakly against the binding. "Help!" He shouted, as loudly as he possibly could.

***

The Tok'ra and their guests had already dispersed for the evening when the attack began.

Martouf walked Samantha back to her quarters. They had said little, but when the ground trembled and walls shook each found the appropriate words.

"We must evacuate the base!" Martouf asserted.

"Help!"

They both turned in the direction of Skaara's cry. 

"Skaara?" Sam called out.

When there was no answer she stopped outside the nearest door. She gestured silently to Martouf as she withdrew her side arm. They stood at either side of the door. Carter counted down to three with her fingers before they burst through the door. As they entered Sha'rif kicked Carter in her side and flung her to the ground. Martouf punched Sha'rif just as he discharged his weapon at Sam. The Jaffa returned the blow with a stab to Martouf's waist. The Tok'ra fell to the floor with a thud, his hands clawing at his side where a knife was lodged. Sha'rif stomped over to Carter and tied her hands together, then did the same with Martouf. As he stood over the distraught Tok'ra, considering what to do with him, the communication device on the table came to life. 

"Jaffa Kree!" 

The commanding voice of a First Prime called him to attention. He nodded his salutation. "I have Lord Klor'el's intended and his former host, safely under my guard. As well as a Tok'ra and one of the infamous Tau'ri warriors."

"Good work, make your way to the hill facing the Chaapa'ai, there will be a death-glider waiting for you." The Jaffa cut off the link and Sha'rif turned to his captive with a smile.

"You," He looked down at Carter. "Bring the Tok'ra." At that he fired another bolt of energy discharge at Martouf, who doubled up and writhed on the floor. Sha'rif walked over to Skaara who was beginning to recover. The Jaffa picked him up by his hair. "You will carry Lady Mena." 

***

O'Neill, Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob Carter managed to make their way to the Stargate. The Tok'ra were evacuating to another base. They watched as blasts were fired from the sky at the underground base.

"Where the hell is Carter?!" O'Neill shouted angrily.

"Martouf and Skaara aren't here either." Selmack added apprehensively, eyes flashing. Jacob reasserted control of his body and muttered under his voice, "Come on Sam," as he watched the last of the Tok'ra empty out of the base.

"Yeah, I notice Mena and that Jaffa aren't anywhere to be seen." Daniel gave Jack a meaningful stare.

"We gotta go back in!" Jack began to move towards the burning base.

"Colonel O'Neill!" Teal'c called after him. "We must leave now!"

"He's right Colonel, they might have gone through before we got here." Jacob offered, knowing full well the chances of that were slim.

Jack hesitated, his emotions torn, he hated being in this situation. He flexed his jaw, then turned back towards the Stargate.

"Wait," Teal'c was squinting at something beyond the flames rising from the attack site. "I believe I have found them." 

The others looked in the same direction to see several small figures climbing up the hill just in front of them.

"Yep, those are indeed our missing people," O'Neill whipped out a pair of binoculars. "Seems ol' Sha'rif is taking them for a spin in his . . ."

"Death-glider!" Daniel yelled.

O'Neill noticed Daniel didn't have any binoculars. "How'd you . . ?" He followed Daniel's worried gaze to see a Death-glider coming right at them. He quickly ushered Jacob and Daniel through the Stargate while he and Teal'c fired a few rounds at the incoming ship before a stream of shots forced them back into the event horizon.

***

Skaara turned towards the blaze as a death-glider came down on the last remaining evacuees. He hoped his friends had made it through safely. His eyes met Martouf's as they watched the slow destruction of their base.

"Would you like another taste of this?!" Sha'rif yelled at Skaara, pointing the Zatnikitel at his forehead.

Skaara glared at the Jaffa and trudged onwards. It was difficult for him to carry Mena's unconscious form with his hands tied. He noticed Carter and Martouf were having an equally hard time. Martouf kept stumbling as they made their way up the hill and Carter had trouble helping since her hands were tied as well. A trail of Martouf's blood had been left in the sand as they climbed upwards. Lantesh hadn't had time to heal the wound completely.

Once they reached the waiting death-glider Sha'rif took Mena from Skaara's tired arms and herded the prisoners into the vessel.

As they took off Sha'rif leaned over Martouf and slowly but agonizingly withdrew the knife from his side. 

Martouf gasped and moaned in shock but soon lost consciousness, allowing Lantesh to begin the healing process.

***

Colonel O'Neill watched as the Stargate slowly locked onto the fifth chevron. He had helped the Tok'ra set up in their new base, while Daniel reported back to General Hammond. O'Neill hated being in this position. Sam, Martouf and Skaara had been taken by the Goa'uld, he had no idea where they were. However, he had a fair idea of what was happening to them but there was absolutely nothing he could do except let his anxiety build.

As the seventh chevron locked the Stargate burst to life. Daniel Jackson stepped through.

"I talked to General Hammond. He said if the Tok'ra think a rescue mission is feasible we should go ahead. He's also willing to send SG-7, 8 and 12 if we need them." Daniel removed his glasses and wiped them as he waited for Jack to respond.

Jack sighed, he didn't like the 'if the Tok'ra are willing' part. He looked around and saw Jacob directing equipment to various parts of the base.

"We gotta go get them." The colonel interrupted.

"Yes." Selmack spoke without looking at Jack. "The council has agreed to a rescue mission. There is one problem." The Tok'ra turned with a concerned face to Jack and Daniel. "The only 'gliders available were buried with our former base. Even if we can return to the planet, there is little chance they will be operational."

Don't you have any here?" Daniel asked, he was surprised at the Tok'ra for being so unprepared.

"They are being relocated at this very moment but will not arrive for a few days."

"Is it possible any of the ships survived the attack? Even just one?"

Daniel looked at Jack and noticed a familiar look in the older man's eyes. "Wait, what are you thinking?"

"It is possible. They were housed underground with the rest of the base, but there may be some that are undamaged, though I do not see how one ship could defeat a Hat'ak vessel."

"I just need to get aboard that ship." Jack's eyes gleamed as the plan took form in his mind's eye.

***

The Death-glider flew through the atmosphere to the Ha'tak vessel orbiting the planet. Once docked the prisoners were greeted by a large group of Jaffa. They were lead by Sha'rif through the golden corridors to the throne room. 

Sam glanced around the spacious chamber, the golden walls covered in familiar Goa'uld patterns, and recalled a memory Jolinar had of a similar room.

Sha'rif had carried Mena and laid her on a slab.

A tall figure was standing in front of a large view port with his back to them. He wore a long black robe with golden brocaded designs swirling about the material. When he turned to acknowledge the prisoners, they saw blond hair, chiselled features, a square jaw and cold blue eyes. He was thickly built. As he bent over the sleeping woman the huge muscles in his neck became visible.

"You have done extremely well Sha'rif," The Goa'uld purred. "You shall be handsomely rewarded." He looked up, eyes flashing at Sam, Skaara and Martouf.

A quick stroke of a staff weapon pushed the three captives to their knees.

The Goa'uld walked up to Sam and leered evilly. "I remember you." He moved on to Martouf and

grabbed him by the chin. "I do not remember you," He noticed the pain in the Tok'ra's eyes with a smile. "You will rue the day you met me, Tok'ra filth." He spat in Martouf's face with pleasure.

When the Goa'uld reached Skaara, an unusual expression crossed the man's face. Skaara frowned defiantly. "You will rue the day you were conceived, vile demon!"

The Goa'uld smirked and turned away, walking in Mena's direction. "It is good to see you again Skaara. I did miss your passionately foul mouth." He laughed.

As the Goa'uld bent over Mena, she stirred. The Goa'uld grinned at Skaara, moving his fingers softly over her cheek. The hand continued slowly to trail down her neck to her breasts, Skaara realised who this Goa'uld was. 

Klor'el pressed his lips against her cheek, and then her lips, lulling her awake as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. The sleepy figure dreamily kissed back.

When he withdrew, her eyes opened slowly. The dreamy smile changed quickly in a gasp of horror. 

Mena's flustered eyes moved quickly over the face of the stranger who had kissed her. She did not recognise his broad face or icy blue eyes. As she looked around she saw Skaara, Carter and Martouf kneeling on the ground, hands bound in front of them, surrounded by Jaffa. 

"How silly of me to think you would recognise your lover after all this time," Klor'el joked moving to the other side of the table to help her up.

She gave him a sideways glance at this then gasped suddenly. "Klor'el!"

"My love!" He held her shocked face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I . . . I believed you were dead." She stuttered, trying not to look him in the eyes. 

"Tok'ra lies!" He turned to glare at Martouf, who was having difficulty focusing on the activity around him.

"Then where have you been all this time? Why did you not return?!" Mena stepped off the slab and stood in front of him, her angry eyes meeting his at last.

"I could not return, I needed to gather my followers, pool resources . . ."

"Use me to get to the Tok'ra?!" 

"I am sorry I had to do that but, I knew you would come looking for me, and when I could not be found, you would go to my host," he smiled evilly at Skaara. "And where the host is, the Tau'ri are also. To find and destroy a Tok'ra base was a marvellous bonus. I thank you, desert rat, for providing me with the opportunity to do so."

Skaara bared his teeth and tried to stand before a Jaffa grabbed him and pushed him to his knees.

"And soon I will gain the respect of all the system lords, when every Tok'ra in existence is put out of their misery!"

Martouf's head rose in weary defiance.

"I grow tired of the sight of this pitiful creature." Klor'el looked down at Martouf. "Take Him and the Tau'ri to a holding cell." He ordered. "But leave this one." He stared at Skaara maliciously.

"Klor'el, please, Let them go." Mena pleaded as she walked up behind him.

"Chain him up." Klor'el instructed the Jaffa. He turned to Mena and smiled down at her. "My dear sweet Mena, do not trouble yourself with these foolish people." He gestured a group of handmaidens over. "Why don't you take a bath and get cleaned up."

"But . . ." The handmaidens led her forcibly away.

Klor'el returned to his prisoner in manacles hanging from a low archway. Skaara's animal hide tunic had been torn off and his arms were pulled above his head. The Goa'uld stood in front of his former host, reflecting on the strange feeling it gave him to see his old body looking back at him with anger and hate burning in his eyes. He was pleased with his new body; he realised as he looked down at Skaara, how much stronger this one was.

"Why don't you tell me everything you have told the Tok'ra." 

"I will never tell you." Skaara pulled on the chains trying to assess their strength.

"I wonder if pain will loosen your tongue?" Klor'el motioned one of the Jaffa forward. He picked up a long back whip from a table and handed it to the Jaffa.

As Klor'el sat in his throne, a dark grin spread across his face. Skaara's pained cries echoed around the chamber.

***

Jack, Teal'c, Daniel, Jacob and a few Tok'ra were sifting through the debris filled abandoned base. They had been forced to dig a tunnel down to the base because the ring device was inoperational. 

"So where are we now, em . . .?" Jack asked impatiently. It seemed to him they had been walking through the same corridor for ages, but he couldn't remember the other Tok'ra's name.

The young Tok'ra holding the plans of the base looked at O'Neill. "My name is Cashes. We're still in the residential section. I told you, we'll get to the hangar soon." The young man was only barely managing to control his temper.

"Are you sure?" 

The Tok'ra nodded.

"Well then tell me whose quarters these are supposed to be?" The colonel challenged.

Cashes looked at Jacob. 

"Actually Colonel, these are Skaara's quarters." Jacob told him.

Jack opened the door and shone his torchlight around the room. Half the ceiling had fallen in, dust and sand still swirled in the air. He walked cautiously inside, followed by Daniel and Teal'c. It was a standard room, like all the others in the complex.

"Where's all Skaara's stuff?" Jack turned back to ask Jacob.

"Skaara was a pretty private person, he didn't really have much 'stuff'." Jacob admitted.

"Come on Jack, if we're gonna get them back we need to get to the hangar." Daniel began to leave the room, when he stepped on something. He bent down to find a small metallic object. As he examined the item, wiping dust from it he recognised the shape. He smiled to himself and held it up to show Jack.

Jack grabbed the lighter from Daniel. "Well I'll be damned." He muttered under his breath. 

"What is it O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, looking at the bewildered doctor Jackson for an answer.

Jack glanced at the curious faces. "Oh, I gave this to Skaara a long time ago, on our first trip to Abydos. I can't believe he kept it all this time." He rubbed the old worn lighter then pushed it into his pocket. "Come on, we gotta get them back."

***

Mena returned to the main throne room after being roughly bathed, dressed and pampered by the handmaidens. She had been dressed in a black sari with gold trimmings over a short midnight blue top and long skirt. Her hair was piled up on her head with strands falling loosely around her neck. She felt like a cheap courtesan dressed to please her master. 

She entered between an escort of four Jaffa and four handmaidens. The first thing she saw was Skaara's limp body hanging from the chains. She rushed over to him, barely acknowledging Klor'el staring after her in amusement.

"What did you do to him?!" She lifted Skaara's chin with her hand and saw he was conscious but in a great deal of pain. His right eye was swollen shut. Bruises adorned his jaw, cheekbones and forehead. His lips had been cut open with punches from the Jaffa. His large brown eye looked up weakly but he could not speak to her.

"I had to know what information he gave the Tok'ra." Klor'el remained on his throne watching her carefully, obviously surprised by her display of affection for his former host.

Mena regarded the smug Goa'uld sitting there watching her. It was difficult for her to think of this stranger as Klor'el, and yet not so difficult to think of Klor'el as a stranger.

"I think perhaps you have grown fond of this rat in my absence, Mena." Klor'el stared menacingly at her, daring her to deny it.

She held her tongue.

"I think maybe absence has cooled your love for me." He spoke matter-of-factly.

"What makes you think I stilled loved you when you left." She spoke quietly but held her head high.

Klor'el sighed. "I should never have told you the truth, but then you would have found out eventually, you always were too smart for your own good." He stepped down from his throne and moved closer to her. "I did love you, I gave you my heart." 

His voice changed as he said these tender words; Mena was reminded of the young inexperienced prince who had won her over. 

"That is why I shall keep you with me forever." 

She drew back in horror. "What do you mean?!"

"You are my intended and now I shall make you my Queen, as my father desired." He turned shouting orders to his First Prime.

A young woman entered, the first thing Mena noticed was the x-shaped wound on her belly. 

"No! You can't!" She screamed as the Jaffa took hold of her arms.

"Do not worry my love, you will like your new master, she is almost as intelligent and loving as you are." Klor'el stroked her cheek.

"No Klor'el, listen to me!" Mena cried. "You can't put a Goa'uld in me because . . ." the words caught in her throat.

"What?" Klor'el raised an eyebrow.

"Because . . . I am with child." It was a relief to finally speak it aloud.

"My child!?" He gasped and fell to his knee pulling her waist to his face.

Tears spilled from Mena's eyes. "No, it is not yours." She choked swallowing back the lump in her throat.

"What?!" Klor'el looked up at her, rage boiling in his glowing eyes.

"It was his seed that gave this child life," Mena laid a hand on Skaara's waist. "Skaara is the father." Closing her eyes, she let the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"Arghhhh!" Klor'el pushed her out of his way and sent a blast from his ribbon-device to the wall. He grabbed a vase from the table and smashed it on the ground.

"My Lord, we are receiving a communiqué." One of the Jaffa told Klor'el nervously. "It is Lord Apophis."

Klor'el took a deep breath trying to regain control. "Take them away. I will deal them later." He sneered.

***

"So this is the hangar?!" O'Neill looked about the cavernous chamber that had housed dozen of death-glider now flattened by fallen debris or burned by the destructive flames. The group spread out to check each of the gliders.

"Oh man." The Colonel sighed and scratched his head. This would be quite the fixer-upper.

"Colonel O'Neill, over here." Teal'c called.

The colonel joined Teal'c and Cashes at the end of the hall where the former First Prime of Apophis had found a fairly unscathed 'glider. He was sitting in the cockpit fiddling with the controls.

"I believe this craft is operational."

The colonel and the young Tok'ra walked around the ship, both noticing the burn marks on the wing.

"The damage seems superficial, I too think this craft could be of use to us." Cashes told the colonel, hope gleaming in his eyes.

Jacob Carter and Daniel tem in time to hear Jack say, "Alright, then let's get this bird up in the air." 

***

The Jaffa dragged them to a cell. Skaara's hands were bound in front of him again and he limped heavily, staring at the ground.

Mena kept stealing glances at Skaara as they walked. If he realised what she had told Klor'el he did not show it.

The door to a cell slid open. Rough hands ushered them inside. Mena saw Carter sitting in the furthest corner of the cell with Martouf lying asleep in her lap. The major looked up at them.

"What happened?" Carter asked, then noticed Skaara's pained stance. "Are you alright?"

"I will be." He whispered. "Is it true, what you told him." Skaara leaned against the wall holding what appeared to be a dislocated shoulder.

"Yes." Mena wouldn't look at him. She didn't want to see his reaction.

Skaara sighed. His body ached all over. Blood oozed from his lip and various whip marks on his back. All he wanted to do was sleep, but his mind was buzzing with the news.

"It really is mine." He stared blankly ahead. He had often thought of having children, being a father, but never under these circumstances. He reached out to touch her face, hesitated then lay his hand on her cheek.

"You remember the night before you . . . Klor'el told me everything." A small smile graced her lips.

"Of course . . .Oh I see." How could he possibly forget that night? 

Martouf woke. Eyes shifted from Skaara to Mena and back again. "Skaara, what's going on?" 

Skaara took Mena's hand. "I'm going to be a father." He shrugged, shocked by the words issueing from his lips. He laughed nervously.

Martouf sat up and looked at Sam. They both wore the same confused expression. 

"Congratulations?" Sam helped Martouf up and walked over to Mena and Skaara. She looked at Skaara's face, seeing the bruises and wounds. She touched his shoulder making him wince in pain. "You're not alright, let me see that shoulder." She eased him down against the wall, noticing the long welts on his back. "I'm going to have to put that shoulder back into its socket, and it's going to really hurt."

"Alright." He braced himself. As predicted the procedure caused him considerable pain. He slumped over taking deep breaths as the circulation returned.

Mena unwrapped her sari draped it over Skaara's bare shoulders, then sat down beside him.

*** 

Sam looked at the young couple sitting in front of her, then back to Martouf. He was sitting uncomfortably against the furthest wall. The wound in his leg was not healed yet and was causing him considerable pain. She resided her self to sitting beside him, supporting him in her arms until he recovered. She knew she liked Martouf, though not as much as Jolinar did, and hopefully Martouf realised this, they had spent some of their time in confinement talking about it. As she felt herself drift off to sleep she prayed that the other members of SG-1 were on their way.

***

Jack O'Neill crouched in the back of the death-glider with Daniel. They, Teal'c and Cashes had flown the glider to the Hat'ak vessel that had left orbit of the Tok'ra planet only an hour ago. Teal'c and Cashes has taken Jaffa armour and boarded the ship, explaining that they had an urgent message for the Goa'uld in charge. As Teal'c and Cashes were questioned by the Jaffa Jack and Daniel crept slowly out of the 'glider. They moved stealthily around various containers and other gliders. Then once fairly well hidden and at a safe distance from the others, Jack turned to Daniel.

"Get the map." Jack whispered

Daniel removed a piece of paper from his jacket. Cashes had drawn a rough map of a Hat'ak vessel. 

"According to Cashes, prison cells are located here." He pointed to a place on the map. "From here we go left. That will take us to them."

Jack frowned, he disliked the uncertainty of the situation. "Okay." He shrugged.

They glanced around to see Teal'c and Cashes talking to four Jaffa. Cashes spotted them acknowledging them with a tilt of his head. Jack lifted his gun, nodding his understanding. Teal'c and Cashes simultaneously pulled zat guns and fired at the Jaffa. Before the other guards could react a barrage of bullets assaulted them. Once the Jaffa slumped to the floor, Cashes and Teal'c dragged their bodies to where Daniel and Jack were hiding. 

Cashes scratched the gold marking on his forehead in annoyance. "That was not easy, they did not believe our story." 

"Doesn't really matter now." Jack muttered as they moved to the doors. 

Teal'c and Cashes exited first, once they were sure the corridor was clear Jack and Daniel followed.. 

"We have come for the Tok'ra prisoner." Teal'c announced as he and Cashes reached the first door. 

The guards looked at each other then at Teal'c. "The Tok'ra is in that cell." The Jaffa pointed to another cell. 

"Damnit." O'Neill cursed then turned and shot at the Jaffa with a silencer. Teal'c and Cashes opened fire as well.

They ran to the door the dead Jaffa had indicated. O'Neill opened the door to find a darkened cell.

"Colonel O'Neill?"

"Carter!" Jack stepped in and saw that Sam was sitting in the back of the cell. He recognised Martouf's head resting in her lap.

"Is he alright?" Cashes ran in and began to aid Martouf. 

"I knew you guys would come." Carter hugged Daniel and O'Neill as they entered.

"Where's Skaara?" O'Neill asked once he was sure Carter was alright. 

"Klor'el came for him and Mena a few minutes ago." She watched O'Neill's expression change.

"Klor'el! That son of a bitch is still alive?!" O'Neill ran his hand through his greying hair. The thought of that slimy monster getting his hands on Skaara again made the colonel's blood run cold.

"Do you know where he took them?"

"Yes, they were probably taken to the main throne room again." Carter told them. 

"Why was Mena in here with you? Isn't she behind the attack?" Daniel asked.

"No, she didn't have anything to do with it." Carter shook her head. 

"Klor'el wants her to be host to his queen." A recovered Martouf said as he stood up beside them. 

"We have to get them out of there." Daniel asserted. 

Jack noticed a flash of pain in Daniel's expression. It had happened to Sha're; now it would happen to Mena.

"That room was filled with Jaffa last time, we can't just burst in there and take them all out." Carter appealed to the colonel's tactical mind rather than his desire to rescue Skaara. 

"We must draw some of the guards out." Teal'c interrupted.

*** 

"After consulting with my father, I have decided I shall keep you around until the child is born. Then I shall make you host to my new queen." Klor'el spoke as he walked around Mena and Skaara. Their hands had been tied and they were kneeling in front of him.

"You on the other hand," He grimaced down at Skaara. "You must be put to death." He said the words in a singsong voice that gave away his delight in causing the suffering of others. "To be honest I would have liked to see you watch Mena become a host, to see her body controlled by another. Another who didn't love you like she does."

Skaara glared at the Goa'uld, wanting to wring his thick neck.

"Instead I think a quick and painful method should suffice." Klor'el withdrew a Zatnikitel and fired it at Skaara.

Skaara writhed on the floor in agony; the effect of the weapon was different this time.

Mena screamed and cried.

"You'll find I have adjusted it so you can take multiple shots befoe dying. At least not yet." He fired again. "Eventually your heart will stop, but not before your nervous system has endured the most painful torture."

"Lord Klor'el we have intruders." 

Klor'el stopped and looked up at the helmeted Jaffa who had just interrupted him.

"Remove your helmet in my presence, infidel!" Klor'el shouted.

The Jaffa retracted his helmet, bowing his head in shame.

"Search the ship, I want these intruders found and killed!" Klor'el ordered.

The First Prime led a troupe of a dozen Jaffa out of the room, leaving only eight to guard Klor'el.

Cashes raised his head and watched as Klor'el turned back to the prone form of Skaara. He quietly moved forward to stand behind Mena. 

The doors flew open admitting O'Neill, Teal'c, Carter, Martouf and Daniel.

Weapons firing around him, Cashes bent cutting the rope tying Mena's hands.

Klor'el whirled around confronting O'Neill. "YOU!" 

"Hey Klor'el, how ya doin'?" O'Neill remarked sarcastically.

"You are fools to come here, I will have you all executed. You will die slow painful deaths, like this one." He fired another shot at Skaara, who cried out and convulsed in agony.

"No they will not." 

Klor'el turned to find Mena behind him. She held a knife above his head and was stabbing it towards him. He held her arm away from him and struggled with her.

The First Prime returned with three more Jaffa. On seeing the intruders, the dead Jaffa on the ground and Lord Klor'el struggling with his intended, the Jaffa master ordered his men to open fire. 

SG-1 and the Tok'ra returned fire from behind their respective pillars, tables and whatever they had jumped behind when the attack began, as Mena and Klor'el struggled on the floor. 

"Give me the knife!" Klor'el shouted at her.

"No." She screamed, stabbing his arm.

He cried out. "I was in love with you, you cheating whore!" He tried to lift his hand to use the ribbon device but she got up and stood on his wrist.

"I hate you, you monster!" Mena brought the knife down on his wrist, stabbing deep into his flesh.

With his other arm Klor'el punched Mena in the face, knocking her off him.

He cradled the injured wrist under his arm and moved over her, straddling her body. "You evil wench! I will kill you and your bastard child!" He fumbled for the knife the picked it up with his right hand.

He held it up, as he was about the stab her. She struggled weakly beneath him.

Just as he was about to strike, he slumped over and Mena saw a blast wound on his back. 

Skaara lay on the floor his hand stretched out towards them, the modified Zat gun in his hand.

***

When Jaffa Master dropped to the ground, a smoking hole adorning his chest, Jack and the rest of SG-1 rushed over to Skaara. The boy looked frighteningly close to death.

"Let's get out of here." The Colonel ushered the group out and back to the bay where they'd left their death-glider. 

They reached the docking bay without any trouble. Teal'c took O'Neill and Skaara and Mena in one 'glider while Cashes flew Martouf and Sam in the Tok'ra's one.

As they exited the Hat'ak vessel Mena looked up to where she knew the throne room was located. She pictured Klor'el looking out at them, angry and defeated.

"They haven't fired, that is strange." Skaara mumbled tiredly. 

Mena squeezed his hand. She found it strange as well.

***

Klor'el stumbled off the ground giving a loud cry of frustration. Those blasted Tau'ri had escaped again. He stared out the view screen.

"Lord Klor'el," a Jaffa was speaking to him. "Two Death-glider are exiting the ship, we have weapons at the ready."

Klor'el watched the 'gliders slowly disembark. One of them carried his beloved Mena, he was sure of it. 

"Lord Klor'el?" The confused Jaffa continued. "Do you wish us to fire?"

"No, let them go." Klor'el spoke softly as his love flew away from him.

"My Lord?"

"You heard me! Contact lord Apophis, I must speak to him immediately."

***

"Well here we are saying goodbye again." O'Neill stood in front of the Stargate with Skaara.

"It will not be for long O'Neill, this time I will visit you." Skaara smiled happily at the colonel.

"You gonna bring her with you?" O'Neill asked quietly.

"If she will come." Skaara shrugged.

"What are you two whispering about?" Mena came up behind them and wrapped her arm around Skaara's waist.

"Women, they're so nosy!" O'Neill sighed. "Well you look after him Mena." He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "Make him happy." He whispered.

Mena smiled warmly at O'Neill, glad Skaara's friend had accepted her.

As SG-1 gathered at the event horizon, O'Neill suddenly remembered something.

"I forgot to give you this." He reached into his pocket and withdrew the lighter. "We found it in the old base, I thought you'd want it back."

Skaara's face lit up at the sight of his favourite momento. "Thank you O'Neill, you don't know how 

much this means to me!" He hugged Jack tightly.

"No problem buddy." Jack smiled back and began to move towards the gate again. "Don't forget to visit!"

THE END


End file.
